


[PODFIC] Inappropriate rhymes

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Monday Fix-its - recordings [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Fix-It, John curses a lot, Monday Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: John gets defensive when Sebastian tries to humiliate Sherlock





	[PODFIC] Inappropriate rhymes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inappropriate rhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835530) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



> Recording #3  
> As usual - let me know if there is anything you'd like me to improve.


End file.
